powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/The Intergalactic Kingdom of Sol
Preface: After countless millennia of hard work and technological advancement, a new culture, a unified culture, now has total control over the entirety of the seven galaxies. Most of this power and territory was acquired through the nurturing of amicable relationships between alien civilizations. The Intergalactic Kingdom of Sol was an effort started by Vallantro as a method to unify and reconcile several alien races under one flag. History of the IKS Advancement of the Human Condition: Transhumanism The Dawn of a New Scientific Age: The IKS' Technology FATE Network': The FATE Network is named after the head psionic magitech A.I. in control of all others, FATE. This network is a repository of any data that the I.K.S possesses or is being collected by other A.I. There even are special "centers" on the FATE Network dedicated to the storage of replicated human consciousnesses and memories. Any human with an A.I wired into their mind can access it, albeit only ones they are granted clearance to. Not only can information be downloaded, skills and talents of other living humans can be dowloaded, so long as one has permission. It is the sum total of the I.K.S' knowledge and holds a similar function to the long abandoned "Internet" of the 21st Century. The FATE network is monitored by the Department of Cyber Affairs and FATE herself. '''Quantum Engineering and Quantum Technology': Thanks to Vallantro Phoenix's power to redefine the properties of items, his genius, and the nature of psionic magitech, the I.K.S is capable of engineering elementary particles, impose some of the laws of quantum reality on the macrocosmic reality, and manipulate the four fundamental forces of reality with ease. Using Quantum Engineering and Vallantro's "templates", the I.K.S can bring new types of matter, never before concieved, into existence. This allows the I.K.S control over all forms of baryonic, exotic, and dark matter. Genetic Engineering: Through the utilization of psionic magitech nanites and the advance knowledge of genetics acquired from an assimilated alien race, citizens of the I.K.S can edit, unravel, mix strands, and just flat out replace their DNA how ever they please. Dominant genes can be repressed in favor of recessive ones, genes from other species can be added to subject, etc. etc. Even the infamous Meta Gene can be duplicated and inserted into the subject's genome. Usually, before this procdure, a copy of the original DNA should genetic destabilization occur. There are even entirely artifical DNA strands constructed completely out of magitech nanites that can create and maintain several, usually more unstable, exotic combinations that normal DNA cannot. These strands tend to be more than double-helix, with triple-helix DNA strands being common. Spatio-Temporal Technology: Reverse engineered from another conquered race that learned the secrets of space-time, the I.K.S now knows them as well. Through the construction of Einstein-Rosen bridge fueled by dark energy, the I.K.S can now transport its ships instantaneously accross space-time. This method has become so popular, "gateways" connected to a central gateway network have been constructed. Aside from the creation of wormholes, the I.K.S now possesses technology capable of altering the space inside of a room, leading to rooms and buldings that are larger on the inside. There has also been the creation of devices that can generate pocket dimensions usable for storage; these have become very popular with the public. There has been talk of the Sol Department of Science working on a way to affect entire dimensions themselves, but it's mostly rumor. Along with space, the I.K.S can also manipulate and warp time. Time travel is acheived through the creation of a specially designed wormhole that does not just link two points in space, but also two points in time as well. They can also slow down or speed up the flow of time in a a relative space. :''' '''The Omega Codec: The Omega Codec is a mysterious metaphysical code stored on a fourth-dimensional tesseract. Not much is known about its creators, but it is inferred by the Sol Department of Science that they must have been hyperintelligient, seeing as how they could encrypt code on a metaphysical reality. As time passes, more and more of the code is being decrypted and converted to something more comprehensible, new technologies are being created and reverse-engineered from it. From what FATE could decode, which was just a small fraction of it due to its almost incomprehensible complexity, it appears to be a reality warping device of great power. Replicating what they could, the I.K.S created the Theta Codec which, when used, allows to the wielder to manipulate reality in a dualistic manner, rationally and irrationally, on the scale of up to a galaxy. These manipulations can range from manipulation of variables down to the quantum and metaphysical levels; impose laws onto reality that must be followed and are unbreakable, sometimes these laws are illogical and self-contradictory; Image Subjection; and several other effects. Despite this power. it is only used when faced with apocalyptic-level threats to the kingdom, and even when used, it can't be used for another thousand years. The Theta and Omega Codecs are kept on a top-secret base stationed inside of a black hole under the protection of the kingdom's elite. Deus Est Machina: FATE (Femtomic Android Technomagic Endbrain) Religion and Philosophy Politics and Social Structure Sol Protection Corps Sentient Automated Fighter Jets: Standard Warships: Standard Battleships: Category:Blog posts